


keep me movin' tonight

by Crystalinastar



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: (but only a little bit) - Freeform, Babysitting, First Date, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Talking, Trapeze, i meant for there to be more fluff but i am incapable i am so sorry, me returning to post after 3 months: how the fuck do i tag how the fuck do i-, mentions of Jason's death, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalinastar/pseuds/Crystalinastar
Summary: “Wayne Enterprises called for an emergency meeting,” Bruce said, pointedly avoiding Wally’s eyes. Oh, Dick was going to have so much teasing fuel later. “I need you to watch over your siblings in the meantime.”“Wait, what? But what about Cass?”“Spending time with Stephanie.”“Jason?”“Injury.”“Can’t Tim do it?”Bruce stared Dick dead in the eyes. “Tim is sleeping. Don’t disturb him.”Which left Dick with Damian, Jason, and Duke, which wasn’t too bad, except for how he would miss out on the date with Wally.-Or, how a date becomes babysitting, and y'know what? That's okay.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jason Todd & Wally West, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne (mentioned)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 263





	keep me movin' tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrisKat38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisKat38/gifts).



The doorbell rung.

Dick leaped out of the seat in the foyer, sprinted to the door, and opened it. Wally, predictably, was on the other side, grinning with the force of a thousand stars and wearing a worn red Flash sweatshirt.

“Hey, dude!” Wally greeted brightly, walking inside. “Oh, uh.” He held out a bouquet of flowers. “This is for you.”

“Babe,” Dick said, smirking to himself when Wally’s cheeks turned red, “thanks. Really. But you do know geraniums mean stupidity, right?”

Wally slid an arm around his waist, and now it was Dick’s turn to feel his cheeks warm. “Of course! Picked them out for my favorite dumbass.”

Dick squawked in faux-indignation. “You’re cheating on me with Roy? Right before our first date?” (Well, first real date. They went on a date on a dare when Dick was seventeen, but here they were, six years later.)

“Like I said,” Wally continued, “they’re for my favorite dumbass.” He leaned over and pecked Dick on the lips. “And that dumbass and I should get going for our date.”

Dick whirled around, ending behind Wally with his arms wrapped around Wally’s abdomen and his chin resting on Wally’s left shoulder. “That dumbass better hurry up and stop pining, huh?” he murmured into Wally’s ear. “That dumbass should stop thinking to himself, ‘How did I get so lucky with such a cute boyfriend,’ huh?”

Wally laughed, a loud and boisterous and cheerful sound that made Dick’s heart skip a beat. “That dumbass should stop having the best ass in the universe.”

Someone cleared their throat, and Dick spun around to find them face to face with Bruce. Bruce’s face was frozen in an embarrassed expression. Served him right for constantly making out with Catwoman when he was Robin. 

“Wayne Enterprises called for an emergency meeting,” Bruce said, pointedly avoiding Wally’s eyes. Oh, Dick was going to have so much teasing fuel later. “I need you to watch over your siblings in the meantime.”  
  
“Wait, _what_?” Dick demanded, Wally grabbing his hand and standing by his side. “Bruce, you know Wally and I are—that we’re going to—”

Bruce grunted, interrupting Dick. “I’m sorry,” he told them, and for once, a Bruce Apology™ sounded sincere. 

That didn’t stop Dick from sputtering. “But what about Cass?”

“Spending time with Stephanie.”  
  
“Jason?”

“Injury.”

“Can’t Tim do it?”

Bruce stared Dick dead in the eyes. “Tim is sleeping. Don’t disturb him.”  
  
Which left Dick with Damian, Jason, and Duke, which wasn’t too bad, except for how he would miss out on the date with Wally. Dick rubbed his temple with his thumbs, making soothing circles. “So you want me to babysit, on my _date night,_ and—” Wally squeezed his hand. “I’m not _angry_ , babe—okay, I’m a little angry, but mainly frustrated.”  
  
“I _am_ sorry,” Bruce said again. 

Dick shook his head and made a dismissive gesture at Bruce. “Tell the board I said fuck you for me please.”

Bruce chuckled. “Will do. Have fun.” He walked out through the open door that was meant for him and Wally, and it shut with a heartbreaking thud.

Dick glanced at Wally. “I’m sorry, Walls. You know I wanted the night to be for the two of us.”

Wally shrugged. “It’s chill. Any night with you is a good date to me. Besides, how bad could three people be?”

* * *

The answer was very, very bad. 

“ _Todd!_ ” Damian yelled at the top of his lungs. “Get back here and answer to my blade!”

“Hey, hey, Dami, let it be,” Dick said, ushering Damian back to his room. “Weren’t you playing something with Jon?”

Damian growled and bit out, “Kent can wait. Todd, however…”

Dick rolled his head back and let out a loud groan. “Wally!” he called.

“Yeah, babe?” his sweet boyfriend called from across the dining room, returning in a flash after taking (read: forcefully dragging) Jason to his room. 

“How’re you feeling about this now?”

Wally paused, a rare occurrence for the speedster. “At least Duke’s just doing his homework. He’s the normal one, right? Normal for your family, at least?”

Dick opened his mouth to reply, when the unused speakers crackled to life.

A familiar laugh came out of them. And so did Baby Shark, with Duke singing along to it in a nasally high pitched voice. 

“No,” Dick said, deciding to go talk to Duke later. “He goes around Gotham in broad daylight wearing a bat on his chest, what do you think?”

“Point.”

* * *

Wally watched as Dick held Damian up and carried him to his room, and all the screaming and threatening that came with it. 

“So what’s really bothering you?” Dick asked, ruffling Damian’s hair. 

Wally’s mental answer was about the same as Damian’s real one. The kid stuck his nose up at Dick. “Todd was bothering me. I thought stabbing him was a suitable punishment.”

Dick raised an eyebrow. “Jason never gets under your skin this easily.” He paused. “Well, not recently. So tell me honestly: what’s up?”

Damian crossed his arms and huffed. “I do not expect you to understand; not with your lover listening through the door.”

Wally coughed. “Was I that obvious?”

“An elephant could be less obvious than you,” Damian remarked dryly. See, this was why Damian was Wally’s least favorite of Dick’s siblings. The kid had way too much snark and disapproval concentrated in that tiny body.

He ran to the bed and plopped himself onto it. His cover was blown, so why not just blatantly listen?

“So,” Dick said, drawing it out for what Wally was convinced was the suspense, “you got a crush?”

Wally sputtered.

What the _fuck_ was Dick doing?

Damian’s eyes only narrowed, with no attempt to confirm or deny it.

Holy shit. The big brother instinct was real. Wally wondered if it extended to cousins; he could use some of that.

Dick tapped Damian’s forehead, saying in a faux-haughty tone of voice, “An elephant could be less obvious than you.”

Damian glanced up at Dick, his face muscles relaxing. Wally found himself untensing as well—don’t blame him, the kid looked like a tiny Bruce.

“I have something to tell you, Grayson,” the kid murmured, the annoyance ebbing out of his voice. “I’m, well… I’m not what you would call heterosexual.”

“Hell yeah, Dami,” Dick said, embracing Damian. “I’m glad you trust me enough to tell me. Got a label?”

“...No.”

“And that’s okay. So is your crush Jon, or…?”

Damian elbowed Dick, and Wally snorted. Dick deserved that one.

“He’s the only boy your age you talk to, Dami, it was a reasonable assumption!”

* * *

They decided to split up to handle the other two. Dick would take Duke, given that Duke was still new and Wally didn’t know him at all, and Wally would take Jason.

Seeing Jason still hurt. Even when Wally sided with Dick in the midst of his and Bruce’s arguments, he always liked the kid, then Dick texted him that Jason had… 

Wally shook his head.

He knocked on the door quickly. 

“Come in,” Jason called out, grumpy.

Wally walked in, and there was Jason. 

Wally.exe suddenly doesn’t know how to proceed. Wally.exe will proceed to do the one thing he knows how to do in lieu of emotional talks (seriously, when did Dick get so good at them?): talk his fucking mouth off.

“Is the murder eye you’re giving me right now a Lazarus pit effect? I heard about it, not much though, or is it something you always had? I remember when you were maybe four-foot-eleven, you didn’t seem so murderous. Is it the abs? Did you trade in your soul to be tall when you got resurrected?”

“Maybe it’s because you never learned to shut your fucking trap,” Jason muttered, his arms hugging his knees. His arm was in a cast. He should not be able to do that.

Despite how much larger Jason is now, he still looks so small. Maybe it’s just because Wally looks at Jason and sees the body in the casket, one that he never truly got to know. He glances away.

“You good, dude? I’ve been told you have… your own places to stay. What are you doing here?”

Jason gave him a blank stare. Right, Batman. Wally had the urge to slap his forehead upon realization. Maybe in another world he would’ve picked up the habit.

“Okay, stupid question. But, uh…”

_How do I bribe someone whose dad is actually the richest man alive into staying in his room?_

“...wanna hear about some dumb things Dick did while you were dead?”

This seemed to grab Jason’s attention, and he perked up. “I’m always up for talking shit about Dickhead.” His eyes widened and he laughed. “Oh, he was pining for you so hard before I died. It was _hilarious_. I have stories.”

Jason was filled to the brim with life while he reenacted his stories, and Wally smiled. He might not have gotten to know Jason when he was dead, but now he’s got the chance to get to know him when alive. 

* * *

When Dick sat down with Duke, he didn’t know what he was expecting. He started by saying, “Duke, I love you like a brother. You make a great addition to the family. But what the fuck was that?”

And Duke froze.

“Just me goofing around. My friend Izzy dared me to do it,” he claimed with the wide-eyed innocent look. Duke is Dick’s fourth brother and fifth younger sibling. He wasn’t falling for it. 

“Where did you even find this place?” Dick asked, gesturing around the sound room. “I only found it in my third year living here.”

Duke shrugged. “I wander. This place is huge. I…” He shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

“What is it?”

Duke pressed his lips into a thin line. “I’m gonna make you regret accepting me into this family. I'm gonna be _vicious_ with those speakers,” he said after pausing. 

Ah, there were the insecurities.

“Debatable,” Dick told him, leaning against the wall to not seem that much taller than Duke. “We don’t even regret Damian around here, and he was ready to stab Jason’s bad arm tonight.”

Dick moved closer, wrapping his arm around Duke’s shoulder. “Hey, come here.”  
  
Duke’s parents were still around, but hey, "You can’t go wrong with more family" was Dick’s life philosophy. Probably Bruce’s as well. But anyways, Duke may be the new kid, a fellow bat-stard, feeling iffy about his own place in the Waynes, but goddamnit, he was part of them, and Dick would let him know it.

So they hugged.

* * *

“Sorry; that must have been such a bummer,” Dick apologized when Wally finally emerged from a certain usually unused bedroom. “Jay can be… a lot.”

Given the nature of Jason’s anger, trauma, and resurrection, a lot was an understatement.

Wally grinned and finger-gunned. “Nah, it’s cool, we shared some stories about you. I’m meeting him next weekend for coffee and your stupid selfies.”

Dick paled. “You don’t have the—”

“Babs gave it to me at our last Gingers Who Date Dick Grayson meeting.”

“Shit,” he quietly cursed. Once Jason got a hold of that selfie, it would spread throughout the Manor, and Dick would never live it down. _Never_. He needed to distract Wally, and maybe he could switch up the date on Wally’s phone or something so it wouldn’t happen. 

Or, actually, it could be good for Jason’s mental stability.

Decisions, decisions.

“You wanna see something cool?” Dick questioned, sprinting for the grandfather clock.

Wally arrived before he did. “I’ve already seen the Batcave.”

“Not this part of it.”

Dick’s racing footsteps echoed in the cave, with Wally running past him, but only barely. They stopped at a small trapeze set.

Wally looked at him, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. “You gonna perform for me?”

“Please,” Dick snorted. “We’re doing it together.”

“Wait, what—no, no, no!”

“You have zero choice in the matter. It’ll be fun!”

Wally eyed him as Dick made his way up the ladder. “I’m dating someone insane.”  
  
“And you love me!” Dick called back, his grin stretching his mouth impossibly wide. His heart beat quicker when his gaze directed to Wally below. “Wanna come up and give me a kiss?”

A second later, Wally was at his side. “I want a kiss,” he said, leaning in towards Dick’s face. Their noses bumped. 

“Then fly with me, Wally.”

They flew. It wasn’t a perfect first date, like Dick had wanted, but he loved Wally and Wally loved him and they made it work. Besides, Wally had to be exposed to the chaos that was his family eventually.

(And they kissed, afterwards. Bruce found them making out, and his face went red. It was going in the blackmail folder.)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about my three month leave, quarantine really took a toll on my motivation! but now that it's summer, i intend to try and work on my wips and that batfam week i neglected. but have a fic i forced myself into actually finishing on time! that's a good sign, right?
> 
> feel free to check out my tumblr @crystalinastar, where you can send me asks and talk to me, i promise i'm almost always active there.
> 
> (also, I'm posting this now because I'm tired, but I'm probably gonna go back and edit later)


End file.
